warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Shattered hearts chronicles
A normal clan Two young cats who suddenly hold the weight of the world A prophecy What is the Clan's true destiny? What is Shattered Hearts Chronicles? Shattered Hearts Chronicles is a series of stories about RavenClan. The cats go through many troubles including a long leaf-bare, secret loves, and twolegs causing prey shortage. In the midst of these, hearts will be shattered and hope will be found. Leaf-fall- The torture begins Snowystar's white feet crunched along the fallen leaves. Firetalon crept after her, his ginger fur held close to the ground for good camouflage. Snowystar looked as if she was alone going for a walk that leaf-fall. She slid onto a rock near the frozen-over river. Leaf-fall was going to be short this year if it was already so cold. "Come on, Firetalon." She hissed softly so as not to be heard over the wind. Soon he had crept up next to the leader. "How can we be sure nobody's watching?" He murmured to Snowystar. "I didn't tell Sunfrost to organize the patrols yet." She flicked her tail to the sun only beginning to peek out. Firetalon nodded and quickly touched his nose to her ear. "So what did you want to tell me?" Firetalon asked. "I..." The white she-cat's bright green eyes looked down at her paws, then back up at Firetalon. "I'm... expecting." "Expecting what?" Firetalon twitched his ginger ear. "Your kits." Snowystar touched her nose to his ear. Firetalon gasped. "No... This wasn't right before but now it's really wrong." He pulled away. "I-I'm happy for you, and I'll always love you, but..." "What?" Snowystar asked. "Nobody needs to know. I'll pass them to Birdtalon and say they're my kits so I can't care for them. Nobody needs to know they're yours." "But I'll know, and it'll torcher me knowing this. From now on I have nothing to do with you. I'm sorry, Snowystar." He touched his nose to her ear one last time and turned back to the camp. Snowystar collapsed on the rock, not knowing what to say. "I love you." She murmured, even though he was too far away to hear. Firetalon curled in his nest. ''What will StarClan have to say to me now that I'm in this mess? ''He asked himself, drifting to sleep. "Firetalon. Firetalon." Spottedmist, his old mentor, mewed. She looked young and her gray-and-white pelt was shiny. ''This must be what she looked like when she first became a medicine cat. ''Two moons ago, Spottedmist had died of a mysterious desease and Firetalon had taken over. He had had a long apprenticeship, since he started training to be a medicine cat after he had became a warrior. "Well, get on with it." He mumbled. "You just broke Snowystar's heart. StarClan forgives you. You may continue being with her." "Don't you understand? It'll just lead to hardship. The kits should never be born." "No, Firetalon. You don't have to keep secrets. Every cat in the Clan is currently having a dream from an ancestor telling them this can be an exception." Firetalon's eyes grew wide. "This isn't good." "Why not? It's what you wanted." Spottedmist's gray muzzle touched to Firetalon's shredded ear. "No... it's not. I don't want to be an exception to the warrior code." "But you're special. There's been a prophecy." "A prophecy?" "Not a prophecy for you. A prophecy for StarClan." "What? Doesn't StarClan make prophecies?" "No, we discover what they mean." Firetalon's eyes dropped. "O... okay. I'll wake up and go talk to Snowystar now." "Good choice." Spottedmist whispered in his ear as he slipped out of his dream. Flametalon awoke and bounded to the leader's den. "Snowystar? Are you back yet?" "Yes, Flametalon." A cold, emotionless mew with crackles of crying rose from the den. Flametalon stepped in. "I'm sorry, Snowystar. I love you, and I have permission from StarClan to be with you." He reached down to touch his nose to Snowystar's ear, but she jerked her head back in her nest. "What?!" She squealed. "After you made me cry so hard and then seemed completely drained of emotion, you come back and think I'll actually ''accept ''your apology?" She spat. "Y-yes?" Flametalon croaked, tears gathering in his eyes. "Idiot." It was a soft mew, almost joking, but it hurt more than any word he ever heard. "But- but every cat in RavenClan got a dream, saying it was okay and now... now we're not together?" "Exactly." She spat coldly, flipping her head back. Flametalon walked out of the den, tears gathering in his eyes. When he reached the clearing, he was instantly congratulated by Destinyflower, Smokeflame, and Cherrystem. "Congratulations for what? Making Snowystar cry and then being humiliated by you?" He snapped, loud enough for the whole clearing to hear. "Oh, I'm sorry!" Snowtail and Cherrystem gasped and were at his side in an instant. "I'm always free." Cherrystem flirted, her blue eyes sparkling. "Not interested." He grumbled, flicking his tail. The she-cats left him alone as he went to get a squirrel. Category:Fan Fictions Category:Spottedpool's fanfics